The Black Affair
by faeryb0x
Summary: Stuck at Grimmauld Place under house arrest while the Order come and go as they please, Sirius reflects on a person from his past that walked out on him a long time ago. When his thoughts begin to drive him mad, he decides to do something about it. SBOC.
1. Somewhere a Girl

Stuck at Grimmauld Place under house arrest while the Order come and go as they please, Sirius reflects on a person from his past that walked out on him a long time ago. When his thoughts and the house begin to drive him mad, he decides to do something about it. AU. SiriusOC (James's sister!). Please Read.

Chapter 1. Somewhere a Girl.

Sirius kicked the water bowl aside and after a few minutes of angry striding about the room, he turned to look at the other occupant hesitantly. Buckbeak stared straight back, yellow eyes meeting grey as they both silently fumed.

Ten minutes ago Sirius had come upstairs to feed the blasted bird after sitting through another long and dull Order meeting. Only he'd found Buckbeak's den to be empty, and after a weary exploration had happened upon the bird in his own bedchamber, with everything in sight torn to tatters.

He'd dragged Buckbeak back and now was wondering how on earth the bird could have gone amiss. He'd cast the wards himself! Clearly someone had magically broken them, but who? His first thought had been Kreacher but there was no plausible reason why the elf would want the bird to tear up the house he was devoted to.

"Everything alright Sirius?" Remus poked his head around the door and surveyed them with a quizzical eyebrow.

Sirius turned away from Buckbeak, deciding to deal with him later. He walked towards Remus and gestured he follow him once they'd locked the door.

"It appears someone decided to let Buckbeak out for a reason I can't fathom. I don't know if they set him loose into my room on purpose or if the bird just wandered in there. Needless to say, the damage has been done." They rounded the corner to the last room on the landing, where Sirius's door stood ajar.

Remus's jaw fell open as they walked inside. The drapes, antique Persian carpet and rich mahogany furnishings had been scratched to the point of tear, and every object in Buckbeak's wake had been smashed to pieces.

"_Redintegro," _Remus said quickly as he directed his wand across the room to coat it in magic. Few objects began to move and re-assemble, but those of a fragile nature like his vast childhood collection of glass Quidditch player figurines and frayed Gryffindor scarf stood motionless, seemingly beyond repair.

Ironically, the foreboding dark green drapes and matching bedspread had mended under the spell, as had other objects Sirius would have gladly seen destroyed. Sighing to himself, Sirius walked towards the bed and sat down. He then placed his head in his hands and sat like that for a minute, attempting to clear his thoughts.

"You know Buckbeak won't do it again. We'll just have to set up stronger ward charms. Or we could enchant your room so he doesn't break in," Remus offered helpfully.

"It's not that Moony," Sirius replied. "I know that bird can be wild, that things like this happen all the time. But I also know that if I just wasn't constantly feeling so frustrated, I wouldn't be plagued by trivial incidents like Buckbeak breaking free from his room."

His eyes spotted a small chest near the door that lay open on the floor, seemingly thrown that way by Buckbeak. Upon recognising what the chest was, Sirius quickly got up and made a lung for it.

He lifted it up by the hinges and to his horror found it empty. He threw it on the bed and began padding through the glass and rubbish on the floor in search of its contents.

"What are you looking for Sirius?" Remus asked quizzically. "Shall l help you find it?"

But Sirius was too busy throwing everything out from under his bed to see if the chest's contents had been chucked there. Dissatisfied, he got up and made his way towards the window where another pile of broken and undeterminable objects were strewn.

"Sirius?" Remus tried again, following him.

Only Sirius had begun to kick the mess frantically now, as if he had given up on finding what he was looking for and was taking his anger out on his broken belongings. Remus walked over and put a hand on Sirius's shoulder, gently pulling him away from the mess.

They walked towards the bed where Remus gestured for him to sit down. Sirius took a look at the chest on the bed, picked it up and placed it on his lap once he'd seated himself.

"I kept old memories in here," Sirius said in a small voice, his thumb tracing the outline of where the latch had once been.

"Memories from school?" Remus asked after a second, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sirius nodded.

"From the days of the Marauders and Quidditch?" Remus asked with a grin.

Sirius looked up and gestured towards a slightly bigger chest on top of his cupboard, unharmed due to its location. "Nah Marauders and my Quidditch gear are all in there."

He turned back to the chest in his lap with a sad smile. "This was where I kept my memories of her."

oOo

The sun shone brightly down on the vast green fields that neighboured the lake of Hogwarts. Unlike the previous weeks, today the grass was dotted with tens upon tens of sixth year Hogwarts students, celebrating the last of their end-of-year exams that morning.

On the right side of the lake, which was mainly populated by Gryffindors, sat the marauders albeit slightly away from the rest of their house.

James and Peter were stretched out on their backs soaking in the sun. Remus sat on Peter's right, hunched over a Transfiguration book he was using to compare the answers he'd written for their test that morning. Sirius meanwhile, bored from sunbathing, had sat up now too and was staring at Remus as if he was delusional.

"Come on Moony, put that bloody book away! Can't you just relax like the rest of us and enjoy that exams are FINALLY over!"

James laughed from his spot as Remus looked up at Sirius, pinking a little. He decided to put his book back into his bag before stretching his legs out next to Peter, lounging back on his arms in a similar fashion to Sirius.

"I say we celebrate tonight, BIG," James said with a grin.

Sirius nodded to himself but still felt really bored. He was just so relieved that exams were over, and felt like he wanted to be doing a million other things than lying on the grass like everyone else.

As his eyes surveyed the seas of students laughing in the sun, his gaze suddenly landed on a small group of four Slytherins sitting directly across from them on the other side of the lake. His mouth broke into a devious grin.

"Tonight is a bit of a while away isn't it Prongs? Why wait, when we could get the party started now."

The other three turned to him questioningly, James even raising his head from the ground. But Sirius kept his gaze fixed on Snape, which alltoosoon they followed before comprehension dawned on them.

"Count me out of this one," Remus said immediately before lying down.

"Such a killjoy Moony!" James laughed. "I think it will be Brilliant." He turned to look at Sirius and they both nodded at each other.

"What d'you reckon we should do?" Sirius asked him as his face took on a more serious expression.

"I've still got that stuff we bought from Zonko's a month ago, we could go grab my cloak as well and freak the shit out of him!" James began animatedly as he sat up.

Sirius considered it but then shook his head. "Time-consuming. By the time we grab it and come back Snape could have left. Why don't we just…" he trailed off as his eyes scanned around them. His gaze landed on the lake, lips curling.

"Give him a nice, _cool_ bath."

James laughed in approval and Peter voiced his agreement while Remus groaned.

"Alright I'll sneak over there and hide behind those bushes," Sirius gestured to the shrubbery a few feet away from Snape and the three Slytherins. "Then you two come over to try and distract him. Try and get him as close to the lake as you can, and then I'll jump out and hurl him in!" Sirius roared with laughter, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Sounds fine by me! I'll tell him Sluggy needs to see him or something," James added with a sly wink.

Sirius nodded and then stood up. He was just about to walk away when James shot him a questioning look.

"You're going over now? Shouldn't we wait for his friends to leave first?" James asked as he eyed the three Slytherins wearily.

Sirius turned to look at them too. He recognised Avery on the left who was sat next to Mulciber, and in between he and Snape sat a girl in Slytherin uniform Sirius couldn't recall from anywhere.

"Oh come on, Avery and Mulciber? I know Mulciber's big on the dark arts but last week he cried like a pussy after Jonathan Davies beat him up for what he did to Mary. I don't think Avery has the balls to challenge three of us. Besides, I don't think any of them would really defend Snape. He's a bit of an outcast in his own house, our smelly Snivellus," Sirius said with a smirk.

James nodded absentmindedly though he didn't look convinced. Sirius ignored him and turned away, slowly walking past the Gryffindors as he headed for the bridge.

"Sirius!There you are!" A shrill voice hollered at him from a few feet away.

Sirius groaned. He knew _that _voice too well. He turned his head towards the owner, making sure his fake smile was in place.

Ten feet away Diana Nebula sat pouting in a circle of Gryffindor girls, most of whom he doubted she considered her true friends. She'd ridden herself of her Gryffindor tie and her shirt was untucked, with about five or so buttons undone that revealed a generous amount of cleavage. Sirius tried not to stare.

"Come over Sirius! I've missed you darling," she said with an eager smile as she beckoned him over. He was about to gesture to her that he was in a rush but to his horror she stood up and started brushing the grass off her skirt, which caught the attention of a lot of males seated nearby. He dreaded to think what she would do to make him go over there, so in an attempt to escape a scene that would alert the Slytherins, Sirius complied.

The ten or so girls in the circle had stopped what they were doing and were following him with their eyes, some even slightly wide-mouthed. All except Lily Evans of course, who shot him a look of pure loathing before placing her face deeper into her book, if that was at all possible.

"Diana I'm in the middle of something, can't this wait?" Sirius said in an annoyed tone when he finally reached her.

She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

"That's what you said after our exams yesterday. And then this morning."

Sirius heard a snort, which he assumed had come from Lily Evans, the little chit. Why James was so obsessed with her was beyond him, he'd never met a more uptight girl in his life. Well, not counting his mother.

"I didn't mean it like that Diana… it's just, I've just been really busy recently," he said but before he could protest, she closed the distance between them and placed her arms around his neck, pulling him into her so that she could peck his mouth.

He'd never minded showing public affection to girls, but her hold on him made him very uncomfortable. She'd probably been a big mistake to hook up with, but he'd been frustrated with revision and had needed someone to take the tension away.

'_In a way that only a woman can,'_ he smirked to himself.

But it had gone on for far too long and now that their exams were done, he supposed it was time to break up with her and move on. Maybe he'd do it at the common room party tonight, after he'd drunk a few and wouldn't be too bothered.

Her hands reached for his biceps and one started trailing lower which made Sirius step away from her suddenly.

"I really am in a rush Diana. Let's just talk in the common room after supper yeah?"

She stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, but eventually nodded.

"Thanks love, I'll see you later. Ladies." He said loudly to the girls with a dazzling smile. He saw Mary McDonald glower at him as she began adjusting her skirt to give him a good view of leg. Sirius winked at her slyly once Diana had started walking back, figuring he'd need someone else to occupy his time before he left for the dreaded holidays.

Sirius resumed his walk towards the bridge, trying to weigh up the pros and cons of both girls. Diana had a better body by far, with curves in all the right places and shapely features. Her voice and habits got on his nerves though. Mary on the other hand had a pretty face with big blue eyes, but could almost pass as flat-chested, which told Sirius at once that they wouldn't last. But he supposed her company would be much more pleasant, and couldn't see her making the same public spectacles as Diana.

He was on the bridge now, walking across it wearily with his gaze fixed on the Slytherins. They looked caught up in their conversation, which made it easier for him to sneak in between the trees and move silently behind the bushes that were surrounding them.

Once he'd crouched on the ground as near to them as could be, he stuck his eye through a gap in the hedge and surveyed the situation.

The Slytherins were only sat three metres or so away and appeared to be deep in debate, Avery and Mulciber looking very heated whereas the girl with long messy black hair looked bored. He couldn't see Snape's face as he had his back to Sirius, which was hunched over a book.

'_How can people still want to read after exams,' _Sirius thought to himself incredulously. He felt the weight of someone's stare on him but when he looked back at the group they were all looking at each other. Sirius sharpened his ears in order to listen.

"I hate to say it too but Slughorn _is_ barmy!" Avery boasted.

Mulciber nodded. "He told me all this rubbish about how he'd known," he quietened his voice to a whisper, "_You-Know-Who _before he was powerful.I couldn't believe it! Do you reckon the old man has finally gone off his rocker?" He looked at the rest of them confounded.

This seemed to draw Snape's attention away from his book as he raised his head in their direction.

"Sounds _just_ like something he would say; every time I drop the names of some of father's friends, Slughorn always seems to know each one and say they go way back. Load of tosh if you ask me, he's not pureblood enough to know _that _many influential people," Avery smirked as he loosened his tie.

The girl didn't reply but it looked like she was trying hard not to.

"What do you mean not pureblood enough? He's got a decent bloodline" Mulciber countered.

"Even with that, he associates with mudbloods. I mean look at the way he favours Evans and Miller, it's sickening. Father said no one would trust a blood traitor like that no matter what their bloodline," Avery said smugly.

"That may be the case, but I don't see how Slughorn sounds far-fetched here," Snape broke in almost instantly as if to steer away the conversation. "If _You-Know-Who _is a talented wizard from this country, then he must've attended Hogwarts at some point or other. And Slughorn has been here for decades," he drawled in a bored tone.

Sirius was completely lost as to whom they were talking about, but the sudden voice of James garnered his as well as the Slytherins' attentions.

"Enjoying the sunshine Snivelly? Just saw Sluggy in the Entrance Hall and he told us to come fetch you."

The Slytherins narrowed their eyes at him and Peter in unison.

Sirius had to give it to him; James acted the part well, looking genuinely impatient as if he was in a rush to get back. But as for Peter, he felt like whacking the little boy around the head. He stood there like a nervous wreck about to wet his pants.

Sirius watched Snape turn his head about and assumed he was scanning for a trap. He finally turned his head back to James and said with a tone of disgust, "I'll go see him in a minute."

James didn't seem to expect that and it was slightly obvious as he hovered a little longer than necessary. Mulciber began to draw his wand and as soon as James saw it he began backing away.

"Very well_ Snivellus._ I'll go tell him you're too busy sticking your large nose in that book to go over. Your funeral."

James turned around and began walking away confidently, Peter running to keep up. Mulciber placed his wand back into his robes as the rest of them visibly relaxed.

Snape followed James with his eyes however, his face looking hesitant. Then to Sirius's glee, Snape slowly closed his book and placed it on the ground beside him, before rising to his feet.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," the girl spoke for the first time. She had a low voice that sounded haughty, but her manner made the other three look at her respectfully.

Snape appeared to consider her words before saying "Slughorn told me earlier this morning that he wanted to discuss my career with me after the exam today. If Potter wanted to pull something, surely he would have done so already?"

The girl said nothing but rolled her eyes. Sirius felt like laughing out loud. Their plan had been spot-on! He turned his head and spotted James waiting with Peter behind a hedge along the path to the bridge. Sirius smiled.

He quickly contained himself as Snape nodded to the Slytherins before walking in the direction that James and Peter had gone. Sirius drew his wand slowly and watched the events unfold as if in slow motion.

Snape was nearing the hedge and as soon as he was a metre away, James and Peter quickly jumped out from hiding.

"_Expelliarmus!" _James shouted instantly as he caught Snape's wand. He twirled it in his fingers with a smirk before throwing it to Peter. Sirius quickly jumped out of his hiding spot and slowly weaved his way through the trees so that Snape wouldn't see him.

James had begun to circle Snape and appeared to be taunting him, which was pissing Snape off. Sirius could see Snape trying really hard to conceal his panic and this made him smile inwardly.

Sirius was only a few feet away now, but Snape still couldn't see him because his back was turned. They were close enough to the lake for Sirius to be able to blast Snape into it without getting too close. He could barely contain himself.

"Don't you have other ways to amuse yourself Potter," Snape spat at James in disgust as his eyes frantically scanned for a way out.

"Tut-_tut _Snivelly. Not so tough when you're not surrounded by your little Slytherins are you?" James laughed.

It was at that moment that Sirius lunged out from the trees and bounded towards them. He could see almost every eye on the other side of the lake watching the commotion with rapt interest, and when the sound of his stride finally drew the attention of Snape he turned around. The look of horror on his face was priceless_._

Sirius raised his wand mid-stride to aim the perfect hurling hex. It was on the tip of his tongue when a sudden force similar to that of a giant lifted his feet off the ground, and as if he was the lightest object alive he felt himself being thrown head-first into the lake.

He kicked frantically in the air as he saw James and Peter's horrified faces staring up at him, before colliding with the wet and grimy water. He fell in deep, and began kicking hard to get to the top.

As he re-surfaced he felt two large weights hit the water consecutively, but couldn't see or guess what they were.

He quickly swam to the edge and got out, feeling almost every gaze piercing into him. He heard Diana scream "Sirius baby are you alright?" but strictly ignored her and climbed up to where he'd been running through moments before, when the sound of laughter suddenly drifted to his ears.

He emerged at the edge of the field and was surprised to find Snape standing alone, wand in hand. How on _earth _had he gotten his wand back and where were James and Peter?

Snape started laughing as he shared a look with something behind him. Only when Sirius craned his neck did he finally spot a second person standing there, which instantly helped piece together what had just happened.

Standing two metres behind Snape was the girl with messy hair who had been seated with him, Avery and Mulciber only moments earlier. Her wand was still raised in the direction of the lake and she was supporting the smuggest, quintessentially-Slytherin smirk he'd ever seen. Sirius couldn't believe it. She must have been the one who'd hurled him into the lake. A _girl_, who was at least two heads shorter than him, had thrown him _Sirius Black_ into the lake.

"Maybe you should hide a bit more discreetly next time Black," she spoke in her haughty voice, laughing at him with her eyes as she walked over to Snape. Sirius felt his mouth go dry.

Just as he was contemplating a response he heard something splashing in the lake as if it had just re-surfaced, and turned around to find James and Peter, the former looking positively thunderous.

"You little _bitch!"_ James shouted in their direction as he swam furiously towards the edge, spitting out water as he went. He climbed out of the lake while Peter merely stayed there, not willing to engage in more fighting.

James marched passed Sirius and over to the girl and Snape, sticking his hand into his robes to draw out his wand. Only after repeated searching did he realise that his wand wasn't there. He started looking about the ground to try and determine its whereabouts before the girl spoke.

"Didn't think I'd forget to disarm you before I threw you in, did you _Jamesy_?" She said in a sickly sweet voice as she produced his wand and began twirling it in her hand. Sirius quickly dove into his own pockets and sighed with relief when he found he still had his. He quickly ran over to help James.

"Give that here! Why don't you run along and play with the other prissy purebloods. We shouldn't touch what isn't _ours _Lizzie_,_" James spat at her dangerously.

Sirius looked between James and her in puzzlement as he drew out his wand and aimed it straight at her and Snape. How did James know her? Sirius couldn't recall seeing this girl anywhere, not even in the Potions or Defence classes he shared with the Slytherins.

"Oh I was playing along quite nicely before your oaf of a friend decided to stalk us from the bushes. Breathes rather loud doesn't he, quite canine-like I'd say," she added casually.

Sirius suddenly panicked but then realised there was no way on earth she knew the truth to her words. He raised his eyebrow at her in an annoyed fashion before casting a quick glance at James, when the look on his friend's face made him freeze. James looked absolutely thunderous, and in that instant Sirius turned his head back to the girl in horror.

'_She knows! But how?' _Panic began to take over Sirius's senses as he steadied his wand in a daze.

"Shut your mouth now!" James spat at her threateningly. Snape glanced between the two with suspicion, trying to figure out what was going on. Somehow Sirius found his voice.

"Why don't you just give back his wand so we can all be on our way. There's no need to put up a fight for your slimy boyfriend," Sirius said to her with a sick look.

He heard James grunt but when he looked at his friend he saw his eyes glancing between the other two in a horrified fashion. Sirius wondered if he was missing something. Was James jealous of what he'd just said? Why did he seem to know so much about this Slytherin girl?  
><em>'And why does she seem to know SO much about me,' <em>Sirius thought bitterly, making a mental note to ask James about it as soon as this was over.

This time the girl turned towards him and their eyes locked. It was then that Sirius managed to get a good look at her face. She appeared slightly tanned from lying in the sun, and her hair looked even more unruly than it did from afar. She was nothing extraordinary at first glance, in the sense that she wasn't obviously pretty, but she had the potential he supposed. Her eyes were big and brown framed by elegant eyebrows, but other than that her taunting smirk ruined any chance she had of being called beautiful.

"And why should I do that? So that you can carry on with your petty pranks and childish games as though you own the place?" She raised one of her elegant eyebrows as her look became more piercing. Sirius felt a sudden tightening in his chest.

"W-well," he managed, trying to ignore the voice of his mother in his head nagging him that Blacks didn't sputter. Before he could carry on James interrupted.

"Just give it back and we'll call it quits Lizzie. I see McGonagall coming over so if you want to save your neck then giving back my wand would be a wise move."

Her eyes moved away from Sirius to survey James, her expression unsure.

"Is he right Severus?"

Snape quickly glanced across the lake, his jaw clenching when he spotted McGonagall.

"She's coming."

Suddenly James's wand was thrown in the air towards them, but he caught it in an instant, being the skilled chaser that he was.

Snape and the girl called Lizzie lowered their wands as they began moving backwards. McGonagall was near now so Severus turned around to make his way back to where they'd been sitting earlier.

Just before the girl turned away from them, she looked directly at James and spoke in a low voice that Sirius strained to hear.

"Slytherins are never wise."

Before Sirius could digest those words McGonagall happened upon them, barking at them to put their wands away immediately.

"Why were you two in the lake of all places!" She scolded loudly as she inspected their wet and filthy state of attire.

But Sirius could only nod, not hearing the rest of what she said except that they had detention and needed to go back and change immediately.

As soon as they left her and were well out of ear-shot of anyone else, Sirius turned to James.

"Does she _know_ James? When she said 'canine-like,' did she mean what I thought she meant?"

James sighed, not meeting his face. He said nothing for a few seconds, and looked like he was in the middle of an internal battle.

"Don't worry about it Padfoot. She won't tell anyone, I can promise you that," he managed finally.

Sirius didn't know whether to be horrified that she knew or outraged because James had something to do with her knowing.

"Are you into her? Is that it?" He asked in bewilderment, his suspicions getting the better of him.

"No. I'm most certainly not," James said in a firm voice. Whenever James spoke like that it meant he didn't want to talk further on a subject.

Sirius sighed. He'd see if he could get it out of his friend at tonight's party.

oOo

"Sirius! Remus! Dinner's ready you two!" Molly Weasley's voice boomed from the base of the stairs.

Remus got to his feet slowly and carefully took the chest from Sirius's hands before placing it on the bed.

"We'll look for its contents after some food eh? Plus I'm sure Harry wants to spend some quality time with his Godfather."

It had the desired effect as Sirius found himself slowly warming to the thought of seeing Harry. He'd only arrived two nights ago, and Sirius couldn't have hoped for a better salvation from the dreary atmosphere of Grimmauld.

He rose to his feet and followed Remus out of the door before proceeding downstairs to the dining room.

Upon entering they were shooed to seats down the far end of the table by Molly, where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat opposite Tonks, all laughing happily. At the opposite end nearest to the door sat the majority of the Order members, including a few stragglers that must have stayed behind after the meeting.

Sirius caught Harry's eye, who shot him a wide grin before beckoning him over. He slipped into the seat opposite his godson on Tonks' right, while Remus took the one on her other side. Tonks turned to him with a raised eyebrow, which matched her hot pink updo down to the shade.

"Where'd you disappear to after the meeting Unc? We had a wrestling challenge muggle-style and I managed to take down Mad Eye! Was looking to exercise my innate strength on the wizarding world's most notorious fugitive," she said with a wink. Sirius smiled and tried not to roll his eyes at his newfound nickname, invented by Remus and Tonks with all the sole intention of bruising his ego.

"Have you been bragging for an hour because it's the first time you've ever tackled someone Nymphadora," Mad Eye interrupted over them as he appeared behind Harry. He raised his finger at her, mechanical eye turning wildly.

"Why don't you go wrestle a death eater or two and then gloat that you've achieved something."

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw Tonks' hair turn a dangerous shade of red.

"Shut it Mad Eye! You can bark orders at me in the Ministry but here you're not my boss, so quit acting like a sore loser!"

She got to her feet and just as things were about to kick off between them Sirius rose to get her to sit back down while Arthur came over and steered Mad Eye away. Tonks shrugged Sirius's arms off and just stood there looking annoyed, but a sudden hand Remus placed on her arm made her sit back down slowly.

When Sirius cast a suspicious look between the two wondering if everything was as innocent as it looked, Remus quickly removed his hand.

"Sirius we were going to go into Diagon Alley tomorrow to get school supplies, fancy coming? You know, as my pet dog? Don't worry I can forego the leash if you want," Harry grinned as he began helping himself to roast chicken.

Sirius smiled widely as Tonks laughed at the leash barb, nudging him in the side.

"Suppose I could do, don't see any harm in it. Think we'll be too heavily guarded by the Order for anyone to pull something funny."

He was just about to raise his fork to his mouth when Molly's voice cut across the table.

"I do hope that you are joking Sirius!"

Everyone else at the table looked at her. Sirius placed down his fork.

"And why would I be? I can go with him to Diagon Alley if I wish, it's not like death eaters will suddenly swoop in and attack us with everyone lingering about."

This seemed to make Molly angrier.

"And put him and yourself in immediate danger? When there's still a manhunt out there for you! You think the death eaters will just notice you and do nothing?"

Sirius had only been talking about it lightly- of course he knew the risks. But he didn't take to being spoken to like _that _in front of everyone, by Molly Weasley nonetheless.

"What I do with _my _godson is absolutely none of your business Molly," he answered in a steely tone. "I do everything in his best interest, so you would do well to stay out of matters that _do not _concern you."

He heard a fork drop and someone choke on their drink. Molly's eyes on the other hand were now narrowed to slits.

"Someone's got to say _something_ when you plan on gallivanting with him in broad daylight to Diagon Alley! You think you're being responsible when all the death eaters are waiting out there to spot you in your animagus form? It's time you started taking some responsibility for-,"

"ENOUGH!" Sirius boomed as he slammed his left fist down on the table, creating a large dent. The whole table went silent. Even Molly looked taken aback.

"Don't you _ever _speak to me like that again. If you live in my house, then you will _never _speak to me like that." Sirius tried to ignore how much he sounded like his own father. Everyone was looking at him now awe-struck, like he was some sort of monster.

He rose to his feet, throwing down his napkin as he turned away from table. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Harry, he was absolutely furious.

Without a further word he stalked out of the room, ignoring Tonks' beckoning that he hadn't touched his dinner.

He went straight to the old drawing room and grabbed a full bottle of whisky from the cabinet, the only one he hadn't consumed yet. With that he stalked up the stairs angrily and headed to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He gazed at the mess with distaste before kicking his shoes off and lying down on the bed, raising his head up to take a long gulp of whisky. It warmed him up like fire, blocking out all the anxious and depressed thoughts he'd become accustomed to lately.

He took another few sips before closing his eyes, thinking of more pleasant things.

Meanwhile downstairs commotion had started again in the form of everyone criticising Sirius's behaviour. Harry sighed loudly as he looked away from Arthur talking to Mad Eye about setting stronger wards on the house to keep Sirius in, and resorted to playing with his food.

"Chin up Harry," Tonks said with a wink as she took a swig of pumpkin juice.

Harry sighed again. "I don't get why everyone's making such a fuss about everything. I think it's really starting to irritate Sirius as well." He sounded annoyed.

"Everyone's making a fuss because it's _you _they're worried about Harry," Remus spoke firmly.

Tonks considered his statement before adding "Sirius is just a bit down s'all. He gets lonely here, I don't think he handles his emotions too well and ends up drowning himself in drink, which let's be honest never helped any of us," she grinned.

"Down? By the looks of it he's already gone bloody mad," Ron said with a full mouth, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"I don't get why he's so lonely here," Harry continued. "I mean, we're here aren't we? He gestured towards Tonks, Remus and his trio. "Plus there's always around twenty people hanging here every day, if anything it would be hard to _try _to be alone."

The answer was on the tip on Tonks' tongue but she couldn't say it to him. It would just be too… strange, plus it was Sirius's personal business so he should really be the one telling Harry.

Tonks looked to Remus, silently begging him for help. To her relief he complied.

"I think what Tonks is trying to say Harry, is that Sirius is stuck in a house he grew up hating. And even before he went to Azkaban, he wasn't under house arrest 24/7 watching the people he lived with lead more fuller lives that he couldn't," Remus said calmly.

The clogs in Harry's head appeared to be turning as he digested the information. But it still didn't seem to be making sense to him.

"I always thought he was lonelier before. Where _did _Sirius live before he got thrown into Azkaban? It can't have been with my parents if they were living under the fidelius charm in Godric's Hollow…"

Tonks could feel herself growing nervous under the tension and tried to mask it by helping herself to more pumpkin juice, but her hands were shaking the whole time.

"Erm, in a house not far from your father," Remus supplied, trying to look nonplussed. Tonks saw Hermione's eyebrows shoot up and tried to offer a distraction.

"Pumpkin juice Remus? How about you three?" Neither of them took any notice of her.

"So then he _was_ living alone, which doesn't explain why he'd be finding it so hard now, does it?"

"Who was alone?" Mad Eye's voice broke in as he walked over. Tonks felt instant relief at not having to approach the question, but she hoped Mad Eye wouldn't carry the topic on further.

"I was talking about Sirius, before he went to Azkaban. I just don't get why he feels so lonely now, surely he'd be used to it since then?" Harry said simply.

Mad Eye suddenly laughed loudly before downing half of his glass.

"He was as alone back then as Voldemort's followers were innocent."

Tonks' eyes widened in alarm but before she could interrupt Mad Eye cut her off again.

"Always complainin' he was, anytime I tried to get him to go on a mission that lasted more than a day! Though for a second I don't doubt it was all down to the hold she 'ad on him," he said as he rolled his mechanical eye and mouthed the word _Women._

Tonks stood up quickly with the intention of steering him away, but Harry's voice rose again.

"She?"

Tonks grabbed Mad Eye by the arm to try and turn him away, giving him a very pointed look.

Mad Eye paused to stare at her incredulously before saying in a sarcastic tone, "Chill out you-I ain't drinkin on the job. 'Ere have a look if yer so keen." He raised his glass for her to inspect it, making Tonks roll her eyes at his naivety.

"I need a quick word with you Mad Eye," she said firmly before guiding him towards the door. To her relief he didn't complain. They were almost out of the room and just then Mad Eye turned his head to look at her. He looked like he'd just remembered something and was about to share it.

Then to her horror, his head swivelled a fraction of an inch away from herface before he shouted over his shoulder,

"Oh yeah, and by _She_ I meant 'is wife."

Tonks heard a fork drop before she turned to Mad Eye with scarlet hair again, this time whacking him around the head as hard as she could.

o

oO

oOo

NB: Thank you for reading this chapter! I will try to get number 2 up soon. It's been a VERY long time since I last wrote on here, a neglected habit that I hope very much to resume. Please let me know what you think: the good, the bad and the downright shocking.

Thanks guys :)


	2. Allegiaces

Chapter 2- Allegiances

o

oO

oOo

Sirius slowly sat up in his bed, head throbbing and limbs hurting as he tried to focus through groggy eyes. He could still recall the vivid dream of his mother running after him, family tapestry in one hand and a pair of muggle girls' knickers in the other, shrieking about blood purity.

As he glanced about his scarlet surroundings he noticed that clothes were torn in odd places. His bed seemed oddly big for him and when he inspected it further he realised it was because he hadn't brought a girl back up after the party. How odd.

Memories of the previous night's exam celebration party in the common room drifted to him, but he could barely remember anything other than random snippets. He yanked his drapes apart and surveyed the two beds nearest to him whose curtains were still fully-drawn.

"James? Moony? You guys there?"

Someone who was most probably James stirred in the bed to his left before emitting a grunt.

"Don't talk so loud Padfoot. My head feels like it's been split in two."

A giggle accompanied James from the same bed, before he told the girl next to him to keep it down. Sirius raised an eyebrow in surprise. At least someone had gotten lucky last night.

Of the night's events all he could remember coherently was dumping Diana and how she'd then created a big scene by throwing butterbeer bottles at him, one of which had smashed against his arm. He rolled up his shirtsleeve to check it, wincing when his fingers gently brushed over the darkening bruise. _Stupid hag._

He briefly remembered Mary Macdonald being all over him following the breakup, but he couldn't recall what had happened after that. Had they snogged? Fooled around? More importantly, why wasn't she with him in bed right now.

"Moony, did I get with Mary Macdonald last night?"

Remus shifted in the bed to his right.

"No." His voice was husky. "She kept asking where you'd gone though. You came up here and never came back."

"Ah."

It didn't sound like him at all; he'd never been one to pass up an opportunity for easy sex.

Deciding he was too awake to go back to sleep now, Sirius stood up from his bed and slowly stretched. As he passed James's bed he heard heavy breathing and the occasional quiet moaning of a girl. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and headed straight for the showers.

Sirius got dressed and decided to wait for the boys in the great hall, not wanting to hear any more of the antics going on in James's bed. He finally understood why they were always so adamant that he cast silencing charms when he brought girls over.

Carefully selecting breakfast that wouldn't bring last night's dinner back up his oesophagus, Sirius settled into a seat near the end of the Gryffindor table. He wasn't surprised to see the Great Hall almost empty at ten thirty, reckoning everyone had partied long and hard the night before. He saw Lily Evans a few seats away and thanked the lords that she was the only girl at their table. He really couldn't handle anymore abuse from Diana this morning.

Somewhere in the distance the large doors opened and a second later Sirius felt the intense heat of someone's stare digging into him. When he looked up he saw it was none other than Snape wearing a smug smirk, closely following his cronies from yesterday. Mulciber and Avery looked out of sorts like everyone else at breakfast, settling into seats in the middle of the Slytherins.

As Sirius watched the three talk in hushed voices, the doors burst open again and in strode another familiar face from yesterday. Sirius turned to drink in the appearance of the Slytherin girl James had called 'Lizzie,' who currently looked as though she might explode from fury. She headed straight for the Slytherin table but before she reached it, she turned over to his side of the hall and a second later her gaze locked on him.

It was too late for him to turn away so he stared back. He felt himself reddening while her sneer grew wider. He noticed her hair was less messy today, robes half done up that revealed a plain cotton shirt and skirt that ended at her knee. She certainly didn't seem to make any effort with her appearance.

She scanned over his table as if looking for someone, and then with a disappointed frown turned to sit down. The seat she chose was away from the rest of the Slytherins and nearest to the exit. After helping herself to a generous amount of breakfast, she began to devour it hungrily all the while keeping her gaze fixed on the doors.

Twenty minutes of not being able to tear his eyes away from her biting into strawberries between pancake helpings, the sound of loud laughter drifted in through the entrance hall and Sirius saw her eyes instantly widen.

He turned to stare at the newcomers too and then sure enough James, Remus and Peter appeared. Sirius's mouth dropped open when he spied Mary Macdonald on James's arm, laughing excitedly at something Remus was saying. James, who already looked bored and more dishevelled than ever, caught his eye and frowned.

Sirius glowered back as he looked between his friend and Mary.

He couldn't believe that she had two-timed him! Not that he particularly cared about her, but no one got the one-up on Sirius Black. At least he couldn't imagine James being serious about her; only a couple of weeks stood between now and the holidays.

As the group neared the Gryffindor table Mary proceeded to avoid Sirius and the other Gryffindors, whereas James's eyes darted past him towards a figure seated near the middle.

Sirius turned to his right and saw Lily Evans grab her book bag and slowly rise from her seat. She calmly walked out of the great hall, avoiding James's concerned gaze as she passed. Mary's laughter suddenly died and she looked very uncomfortable.

Sirius suddenly remembered that she and Evans were best friends. What was James doing? Always talking about how he had the perfect plan to make Evans fall in love with him; Sirius sincerely hoped this was not it.

James sighed as he watched Evans leave, before walking to the table and sliding into the seat next to Sirius.

"Surprised you managed to get up so early Padfoot. Usually it's me who's dragging you out of bed round about now, but I guess things aren't going as well as I hoped today," James said miserably as he helped himself to toast and butter.

Sirius's eyebrows shot up. "What _happened _Prongs? All that talk about your grand plan! I hope this wasn't a stunt to make Evans jealous? Doubt she'll spare even a glare at you from now on."

James winced as Mary leaned around him to shoot Sirius a dirty glare, which he returned. James waited until she had resumed her conversation with Remus before he answered.

"I don't know what I was bloody thinking. I was drunk, and after you left Macdonald told me this thing about how she saw Lily kissing Snape last week. I flipped out so much that I tried to confront Evans but she just insulted me. And then Macdonald- _Mary _– started throwing herself at me and I decided to go along with it to piss Evans off."

"Well you certainly managed to do just that," Sirius remarked sarcastically.

James's eyes widened suddenly as they spotted Sirius's darkening bruise.

"What happened to your arm? Did someone do that to you?"

"Diana, butterbeer," was all Sirius said. James's mouth dropped open as realisation dawned.

"I completely forgot! I've never seen her go that mental before- is that all she did? You alright now mate?"

Sirius nodded. He was about to add something nasty about women for Mary to hear when a sudden presence at their table that hushed Mary and Remus distracted him.

Sirius looked up to find the Slytherin girl standing directly in front of him, separated only by the table. She was gripping her wand tightly with one hand while the other was holding what appeared to be a scrunched up letter. Her eyes still looked murderous and her jaw was clenched in calm rage, eyes fixed solely on James. Sirius saw Mary place her hands on James's shoulder possessively, looking the girl up and down with obvious scrutiny.

"Was there something that you wanted?" James asked her brightly. His tone surprised Sirius, as did the smirk that he shot her.

The girl's eyes narrowed to slits, her wand raising slightly but not high enough to draw the attention of others at their table.

Sirius saw Peter scramble away quickly in an excuse to get something from their dorm, casting weary glances over his shoulder as he left. The girl took no notice and kept her eyes permanently locked on James.

"I need a word with you. _Now._"

James didn't say anything for a long minute and then suddenly laughed as he eased back in his chair.

"I think there's nothing more that we need to talk about, you made everything perfectly clear yesterday."

James's hand moved away from the table to Mary's leg, moving up to her thigh as he kept his eyes locked on the girl. Mary smiled smugly at the girl as if she'd just won a contest.

"Don't you ever brush your hair?" Mary interjected at her. Sirius could only cringe at the stupidity of her question. Was she really trying to show up this Slytherin who had thrown three of the marauders into the lake by making fun of her hair?

Perhaps if her hair was atrocious, Mary could get away with it. As he inspected it closely however, he noticed that it was far tamer than yesterday though still a bit fly-away. Under the bright light of the great hall her hair contrasted with her skin greatly, dark brown that matched the shade of her eyes.

"You should tell your whore to put her food where her mouth is, and that I will not stand being addressed to by mudbloods that are stupid as well as fake."

Sirius's eyebrows rose into his hairline as a few gasps emanated from around them, including Mary. James's jaw clenched before he suddenly stood, self-control seemingly dissipated.

"Don't you _ever _say that word around me," he hissed angrily, arm leaving Mary to draw his wand.

Out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw Mary reach for her own wand on the table and direct it at the other girl. But before she could cast whatever hex had been on the tip of her tongue, a substance strongly resembling cow dung blasted forth from the Slytherin's wand, covering Mary from head to toe.

It was enough to attract the attention of the professors and everyone seated at the four tables. Sirius watched Mary squeal in disgust as she tried to clear the substance from her face, tears blending with the thick dark gloop coating her. He bit back a laugh and was shot a disapproving glance by Remus.

James now looked even angrier, wand poised at the ready to blast a hex in response. But before he could the girl spoke in a commanding hiss,

"You are talking to me _now_ or everyone in this hall is going to find out about your four-legged secret."

Sirius's mouth dropped open in shock as his eyes darted between her and James. Was she serious? Right here?

James's eyes widened but he quickly recovered himself.

"You wouldn't. You _couldn't,_ after what I saw you doing with him last year."

Sirius turned to look at James's face, completely curious now. _Him? _Who was he talking about?Why did Sirius always feel like he was missing something?

The girl's eyes narrowed but she then composed herself, allowing a smirk to grace her lips.

"That's not bad enough to get me _expelled _James. But you," she lowered her voice so that only James, Sirius and Remus could hear as Professor Flitwick approached. "You would get a life sentence. _Azkaban, _James. All I have to do is raise my voice, and then all those pofessors of ours would find out."

James' jaw clamped shut, then without a word he turned away and started walking towards the doors. The girl lowered her wand and followed him wordlessly, ignoring Flitwick as he took ten points from Slytherin.

Once they'd disappeared Sirius turned towards Remus, who appeared to have unconsciously risen from his seat like him.

He wanted to know more, so much more. He also wanted to make sure that James was able to handle the situation so that this girl wouldn't tell everyone what she thought she knew. He cursed himself for not approaching James the previous night to get information out of him. Should he just follow them? He looked at the doors hesitantly.

"Where are you going Padfoot?" Remus shouted but Sirius didn't even stop to answer as he disappeared from the hall.

Once outside he quickly spotted long black hair behind a gargoyle statue at the far end of the entrance hall. His feet quietly dragged him over, before he crouched down behind the gargoyle to listen.

"She has cut off my allowance and it is _all _yourfault!" She was whispering frantically. "I know you owled her last night James!"

"It's not _my _fault- you should have known better than to throw me in the lake. You think you can just humiliate me like that in front of everyone and get away with it? Well, think again Lizzie."

"You are deliberately taking advantage of your situation!" She countered angrily.

"I don't know what you mean-,"

"Don't play the idiot James! You _know _that you are their favourite. They think you are some golden child fallen from the skies, when in reality you are nothing more than a spoilt little brat."

Sirius was entirely confused. James had told her mother about the lake incident and her mother had cut off her allowance because she favoured James? It sounded rather odd.

"Your point," James replied nonchalantly.

"My point-is-that you _will _write back to mother and tell her that you made a mistake. Otherwise I really don't care what you tell them about me. I will tell everyone about your _illegal _activities."

"And what will you do when they disown you, after I tell them about what I caught you doing with Snape last summer," James said in a deadly whisper.

Sirius's ears perked up at the mention of Snape and he unconsciously moved his ear closer. Was she Snape's girlfriend? If James and this girl had been going out but she was now with Snape, then it was no wonder James didn't ever want to talk about her.

"I couldn't care less if you told them James; they're looking for any reason to drive me out of there for good. I've talked to grandmother Dorea and she told me that I'd be welcome at Potter Manor if I got kicked out, along with a generous sum of money to live on. She said if our blood traitor of a father had known what was good for him, then he wouldn't have married mother in the first place and hated me because I reminded him of his Slytherin ancestry."

"WHAT!" Sirius shouted angrily, before all too soon realising what he'd done.

He saw the long black hair move and then two pairs of brown eyes locked onto his face, surprised at the intrusion.

Sirius looked to James, and then the girl, noticing the similarities in their features for the first time.

"You're… you're… she's your sister?" He sputtered at James.

James looked at him uncomfortably but didn't say anything. Sirius swore.

"I'm your best friend and you never thought to tell me after _six years_ that you have a sister, who happens to be in Slytherin?"

He saw the girl eye him wearily.

"It's not exactly… common knowledge Padfoot," was all James said.

"You don't bloody say!" Sirius was angry now, but for some strange reason he also felt relieved. It explained a lot of things he supposed. How she knew about them being animagi, how James knew her so well, why her mother had cancelled her allowance because of James…

"Let's go Padfoot," James said pointedly as he grabbed Sirius's arm in an attempt to steer him away. Sirius winced as James's hand closed over the bruise and shrugged him off quickly, not moving.

"And what about my allowance!" The girl burst in angrily as she walked up to James. "The minute you leave here I _will_ tell 't underestimate me."

James sighed then cast her an annoyed look.

"Now how could I _ever_ do that."

"I don't know _brother_ dear. Maybe…" she paused for a smirk, "you would be better convinced if I promised to give your friends' secrets away as well? Maybe I'll start with Lupin. No one would go within ten feet of him you know, if they found out why he disappears every month."

"You had better not do that!" Sirius said angrily but it was fruitless. The only person she was taking any notice of was James.

"How Slytherin of you. No wonder mum cut off your allowance just like that."

To Sirius's surprise she smiled wickedly. "Don't flatter yourself, she's been looking for a reason to do it for years. I suppose throwing her golden boy into the lake with my big bad Slytherin magic was the excuse she needed."

Sirius saw something soften in James's eyes and then disappear.

"Fine. I'll tell her it was a mistake, and that had better put all of this to rest." His voice was neutral, all hints of malice seemingly gone.

She took a step backwards, apparently satisfied though her face betrayed nothing. James started walking back to the great hall whilst Sirius still stood staring between them both.

"Oh and Lizzie," James turned around to look at her with his hand on one of the doors.

"Don't come to Snape's rescue like that again. You can't blackmail me with this anymore, or I _will_ tell mum and dad about what you did. Plus, you know it's not fair on Remus either."

Lizzie said nothing as he pushed the door open and disappeared behind it.

Sirius watched her sort her robes out, before she remembered that he was still standing behind her and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

He realised he must look like a right idiot standing there but couldn't think of anything else to do. After a long minute she slowly placed her wand into her pocket and walked down the hall, towards the staircase that led to the Slytherin common room.

Sirius decided he didn't want to go back into the great hall and settled for a walk back to his dorm, to try and absorb what he'd just found out. As he mounted the stairs he heard his name being called and turned back to find that James had come back out of the great hall.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Padfoot," he said as he joined Sirius on the stairs. "If it's any consolation, I haven't told anyone else about her either."

Sirius considered his words but still was too annoyed to say anything. He had a million questions and was still recovering from the bomb that had been dropped on him.

"Come on don't be like that! You hate talking about Regulus, why should I be any different?"

Sirius sighed as he admitted to himself that James had a point.

"Fine. So when did she come to Hogwarts anyway?" Sirius asked, hoping she was closer to their age. Then he caught himself- since when had her age mattered?

"With us," James said slowly as he ran a hand through his hair. His words confused Sirius.

"What do you mean? Is she older and was she kept back-,"

"Ha no! We're twins. And I'm older by about two minutes," his lips curled smugly for a moment before he noticed that Sirius's mouth had dropped open.

"But… how have I never noticed her in our classes? For six years! I thought I knew all the Slytherins."

James merely shrugged. "She's not the sort of person who likes to be noticed."

Sirius wondered why. She didn't look like the bookish type and wasn't ugly either; she'd probably be quite pretty if she put more of an effort into her appearance. He caught himself again. Was he starting to fantasise about anyone now? Slytherins, really?

"How come I didn't see her when I stayed with you last summer then? I assume she lives in the same house as you," he added sarcastically.

"Oh right, yeah she was at the Lestranges. We've got a second cousin called Rabastan who's our age, and they've been getting abit cosy for a couple of years now."

Sirius suddenly felt annoyed. So she had a boyfriend then? '_And Rabastan Lestrange no less,' _he thought bitterly. He knew the boy well. They'd both been groomsmen at Bella and Rodolphus's wedding three years ago, which for Sirius had been shear torture. Rabastan Lestrange was one of the most conceited pricks he had ever the misfortune of meeting.

"So they're seeing each other?" Sirius tried to sound nonchalant. James stopped midstride and raised an eyebrow at him quizzically. Sirius quickly tried to recover.

"His brother Rodolphus married my cousin three years ago. Dreadful family, absolutely obsessed with purifying the race and all that tosh. Think all Bella wanted was his money." Sirius smirked as he remembered the extravagant wedding.

James relaxed somewhat before he shrugged.

"I don't think they're actually seeing each other. Lizzie loves all the dark arts books and things they have at their Manor, sneaks away every chance she gets. Think the rents just want her out of the house so don't put up a fuss when she leaves."

Sirius wondered why they would do that, but from what she'd said she didn't appear to fit in much with her family. Sirius wasn't surprised; James's parents were the most muggle-friendly people in the world, whereas she'd just called Mary Macdonald a mudblood over breakfast.

Sirius suddenly heard his name being called in the distance along with loud banging that began to make his head throb. He looked about him and saw James's head suddenly disappear, as well as the rest of the portraits on the corridor they were on.

oOo

"Sirius! Are you awake?"

With a jolt Sirius open his eyes as the banging continued. It took him a while to realise that he was in Grimmauld place, and his godson Harry was banging very loudly on his bedroom door.

"Cut it out Harry, I'm awake!" He shouted irritably as he scanned about himself.

The bottle of whisky he'd consumed last night lay empty on his chest and its contents had seemingly seeped out during the night, soaking into him and his bedspread.

"Sorry Sirius! Can I come in?"

Sirius blanched as he realised he didn't want Harry to see him in this state at all.

"Can you come back in five minutes Harry? Just need to sort myself out," he shouted back.

He heard laughter on the other side of the door rise as he sat up and placed the empty bottle on the floor.

"I'd come back in half an hour if I were you Harry!" It was Tonks. "I wouldn't want to walk in on him _sorting _himself out." Harry's laughter rose and mingled with hers.

"Shut it you two."

As he got up and pressed a hand on the throbbing part of his head, he tried not to trip while walking to his closet.

He pulled his fire whisky-soaked robes and trousers off and stared down at himself, trying not to focus too much on Tonks's comments. It had been_ too _long since he'd felt that rush of sexual pleasure that only a woman could elicit.

Azkaban had robbed him of more things than his happiness and age. He'd first noticed something was wrong a week after escaping that hellhole. He'd attempted to experiment by placing himself in situations that would have elicited a sexual response from him before, but all to no avail. He'd thought of trying to sleep with other women, but had given up when he'd realised that no woman appealed to him. No one but her.

The sight of her lying next to him naked in their bed, her dark hair draped across the pristine white sheets as she'd brought him to his peak more times than he could remember, were all dusty memories that had kept him alive throughout Azkaban.

He pulled clean robes over his head and walked towards the door before pulling it back and coming face-to-face with Remus, whose hand was raised in mid-air.

"Was just going to see how you were doing. You stink of drink." Remus remarked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Well then move away! I can drink if I god damn want." Sirius pushed his way past and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

Remus sighed loudly.

"You know there are other ways to take out your frustration than on the people who are trying to help you."

Sirius didn't close the bathroom door behind him as he grabbed his toothbrush and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked more aged and ragged than ever.

"Well then enlighten me Moony," he bit back in-between brushing. "Tell me _how _you expect me to vent when I can't so much as set a toe outside this house."

"I spoke with Molly and Mad-Eye and managed to persuade them to let you come with us to Diagon Alley. But plans have changed and we're going tomorrow instead," Remus added as he glanced at Sirius's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Sirius spat into the sink.

"I'm so glad I've still got you Moony," he boomed with a large grin as he emerged from the bathroom before hitting his friend across the shoulder. They both made their way downstairs to get breakfast.

"I'll make Tonks kiss you for this," he added and delighted in seeing a blush rise in Remus's cheeks.

"Don't do anything stupid," was all Remus said just when the subject of their conversation happened upon them with bright blue ringlets.

"Wotcher! Sort yourself out alright Sirius?" Tonks asked him with a wink.

"Yeah, took me a while since Moony refused to lend me a hand."

"Did he now! How stingy indeed," Tonks exclaimed as she and Sirius broke out into laughter. Remus shook his head at them, a dark blush riding high on his cheeks.

"Yeah, said he'd rather check if you needed a hand instead," Sirius said brightly as he left them both and walked into the breakfast room. Tonks's laughter ceased.

oOo

High heels clacked noisily in the night along the cobbled path as the woman moved further away from her thestral barouche and neared the grand castle atop the hill.

It had been so long since she'd set foot on these grounds, yet nothing had changed. She supposed it was quieter now since no students resided here over the summer. The whomping willow, the lake, everything remained untouched as she scanned them in the moonlight.

When she neared the grand doors a house elf automatically appeared before her, asking her to state her business.

"I am here to see Severus Snape. He is not expecting me; tell him the Baroness wishes to speak with an old Prince."

The elf disappeared. She wondered if he would delight in her joke after all this time. It certainly had been too long.

A second later the doors magically opened and she walked through, warming as the heat seeped into her cold skin. She surveyed the entrance hall before the elf appeared again to guide her, passing the closed doors of the great hall that she longed to peek through.

They did not walk long and she took advantage of the mirrors along the way to right her appearance and sort her expensive one-sided hat that kept drooping back to the middle.

When they arrived outside what she presumed was his personal headquarters, the elf gently knocked on the door, before a crisp voice said "enter."

The elf left and with slow force she pushed the mahogany door open.

Snape rose from his seat behind the desk. He walked over to her, thin lips curled into a smile.

"To what do I owe this pleasure _Baroness,_" he remarked as he picked up her hand and kissed it, as was customary fashion.

She bared her teeth in a genuine smile as she drunk in his appearance, from his angular face to the smooth tailoring of his robes.

"It really has been too long Severus, hasn't it? And please let us not bother with formalities here," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"How could you expect me to not call you that when the tabloids refer to it daily? You should see how much those society columns write about you Eliza," Snape chortled as he took her cloak before gesturing for her to sit down.

"I don't have any interest in what _Witch Weekly _chooses to fill its gossip columns with. I have more important matters to deal with at the present." She gracefully sat down. He looked at her thoughtfully before taking his own seat behind his desk.

"You do look remarkably well. More elegant in the flesh than on the front page," Severus offered with a genuine smile.

She surveyed the room and noticed the bookcases bursting with books on potions, charms and defensive spells.

"You on the other hand Severus, have not changed _one _bit." She smiled as she met his gaze again.

Snape cleared his throat suddenly as he regained his composure.

"Well, it has been a long time has it not? One might wonder why after so long a time I am graced with this visit."

His eyes looked into hers imploringly. Her smile faded.

"A…_matter _most vexing has reached my attention Severus. You were the only person I thought of who could help me out," she said as she opened her bag and withdrew from it an official-looking document.

Snape raised his eyebrow.

She paused with it still in her hand.

"How often do you read those gossip columns Severus?"

The smallest hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Not at all religiously I can assure you. From time-to-time I like to follow familiar names to see what old friends are up to."

She smirked at that.

"Have you been following the rumours about Algae Blishwick and myself recently?"

Severus raised his eyebrow before his lips formed a sneer.

"Your romantic life is of no interest to me Eliza."

"Well then let me update you," she said as she extended her left hand and pulled her velvet glove off.

Snape's eyes widened at the large diamond ring that sat on her fourth finger, shimmering in the lowly lit of the room.

"We've been engaged for half a year now. The tabloids have speculated, but it really is a private matter and I would prefer it to be kept that way."

Snape slowly nodded. She withdrew the document from its folder before placing it neatly before him on the desk.

"I consulted with my solicitors this morning to see if everything was in order, Algae and I had rather hoped for a private ceremony next month," she said wistfully.

Severus picked up the first page and skimmed over the professional calligraphy, realising the document entailed divorce proceedings.

"This contract was signed by myself and my ex-husband _fifteen _years ago, and to my knowledge processed straight away by the legal department of the Ministry."

Snape skim-read the next few pages and was surprised as to why she'd handed this to him, everything appeared to be in order. He turned to the last page where two boxes had been printed for the parties' respective signatures. The first one was neatly signed, and yet the second was completely empty.

"When he owled these to me, the document _had _been signed Severus," She stated slowly. His eyebrows went up.

"Eliza, even if that were the case then his signature would have made the document legally-binding. There is no way he could have signed it then changed documents or reversed the process, contractual magic would not allow it."

She stared into his eyes vehemently. "Do you remember in our final year at Hogwarts, when quick-erasing quills from Zonko's were all the rage? Do you remember how students used to replace your quill with that horrendous Zonko's product, and then after an hour all the notes you'd made with it would vanish just like that?"

Snape's eyes widened.

"He couldn't have-"

"He _did. _It's the only thing I can think of, it's the only way he would have gotten away with it."

She shook her head furiously. "To think after _all _this time, we have been married! And I only found out today. You understand that no one can know about this Severus."

Snape nodded, though he was still confused as to why she had come to him.

"You know that I cannot help you here? There is no potion or charm I can think of that would make this document effectively binding. I'm afraid the only way you can be legally divorced is with his signature."

But to his surprise her lips curled into a grin resembling that of a smug cat.

"Ah but you see Severus, _that _is where you can help me out."

"Pardon?"

"I know that after my _dear_ husband'sescape from prison, certain people would have helped him hide from the authorities. And now that the Dark Lord's return is more obvious than ever, I don't see why certain past organisations would not reform under these hard times."

Snape swallowed slowly. "Get to the point Eliza."

"The _Order_- I'm not a fool Severus! Heand Jameswere members before James died," she looked to the wall with an unreadable look. "And I know for a fact that you were involved as well. You see, I know a little about how it works from what they used to tell each other. I don't doubt that Dumbledore is still the secret-keeper, and that it has been re-formed. And I know that your role as a double-informant-,"

Snape hissed as he met her eyes dangerously.

"Let's just say, I know more than you think Severus. Through the Order you must be in contact with him, and so you will do this for an old friend and deliver him this document. That is all that I am asking of you."

"I am not the man for the job! Eliza, you know as well as I do that I am bound by-,"

"I will _not _go to Dumbledore!" She stated boldly as their eyes pierced each other.

"I despise Albus Dumbledore more than any muggle in this world," she said vehemently. "He has no right to get away with what he does; selfish man. Quite the contrary to what everyone believes he is."

Severus raised a mocking eyebrow.

"Oh Severus, believe me you will come to realise this too some day. He threw my brother out there at the mercy of the death eaters, when he could have protected him so much better. And then he sent my orphaned nephew to live with muggles_. Muggles_ _Severus!_ How dare he deny the House of Potter their own blood! I do not even know my own nephew, and can never know him until he comes of age," she exclaimed furiously.

Snape sighed and turned away.

"Very well, you do not want to go to Dumbledore. But Eliza you do realise that even if there was a way that I could do what you are requesting of me, what makes you think that it will work? Do you really think me handing him these papers will make him want to sign it? It would look spiteful, and would be completely spiteful. Black is too proud."

She looked at him with a gentle yet pleading look.

"I am left with no other choice Severus. If you have any suggestions, then by all means enlighten me."

Severus allowed his eyes to roam over his bookcase, wondering if there actually was something he could do. His eyes roamed over a book on defensive spells and dark creatures, one he'd used when he'd covered countless third year defence classes…

"I think Eliza," he said suddenly as he sat back with a smirk, "that I have a suggestion for you after all."

"Oh?" She raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"While I might not be the best candidate to deliver these papers to Black, there are others who would be much better-suited for the job. Others whom he trusts."

They both knew he couldn't reveal any more than that without suffering the penalties of betraying the Order's secrets.

"Tell me Severus, are these _others _recent people of his acquaintance, or has he known them for some time?"

"He has friends from all walks of life."

Her eyes widened. Her lips slowly formed a smirk.

"And where might I find this wolfish friend of his who is still loyal to him?" She said carefully. "If I wished to contact him, where would I…actually," her eyes widened in understanding.

Snape opened his drawer and withdrew a quill and parchment, before placing them in front of her.

"Can you deliver it to him tonight Severus? I will write to him to meet me for lunch tomorrow, in Diagon Alley."

"I cannot tonight I'm afraid, but will be sure to do so first thing in the morning."He smirked back as she scribbled the details down and folded the parchment before handing it to him. At least this way he would owe her no more favours from now on.

As she took her leave and followed the elf out, she realised that Hogwarts was actually the last place she wished to be. Not when it held so many memories, memories that pained her to think about even now. She threw the exit doors open in relief, breathing in the night air and smiling all the way towards the carriage. She would be free at last.

o

oO

oOo

Thank you for your reviews, I am going to try and get the next chapter up a bit sooner. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story etc. Mary Sues are hard to pull off and harder to draw an audience towards, but I have had this idea in my head for too long to discount it!


End file.
